You know the story but
by Miki-chan13
Summary: Snippets of two children's lives together until war split them apart and then brought them together again. Chibitalia with Nyo!Italy's personality x Nyo! Holy Rome, N. Italy x Nyo! Germany, slight Austria x Hungary, rated K, sounds better than summary can provide...


Here I am again. Trying my hand at a pairing I haven't tried yet, but have wanted to for a long time. Chibitalia and Nyo! Holy Rome.

* * *

"I'm back everyone..." HRE said tiredly as she walked into the house.

It had been a tiring day. She had finally brought the rebels under control. The peasants were so annoying sometimes.

As she closed the door behind her, she saw someone in the hallway. It was a young boy with auburn hair tied in a pony-tail, white shirt, green jacket, pants and shoes, slightly olive complexion and hazel eyes.

_Veneziano! What on earth is he doing here?_

HRE felt the familiar heat on her face as she observed the Italian boy. He was sweeping the floor, looking peeved.

"Stupid old man, making me do all of this crap..." Veneziano muttered under his breath.

HRE slowly approached the boy and shyly tugged on his sleeve.

"THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!" the boy yelled, turning around with a glare on his face.

HRE let out a startled squeak and she fled to her room.

"Er-! Was that-?" Veneziano cocked his head in confusion.

_Was that HRE?_

The little girl as curled up on her bed, the door closed tightly.

"Ahh..." HRE clutched her blue pillows to her chest and then-

"AHAHAHA! VENEZIANO IS IN MY HOUSE! AHAHAHA!"

"Control yourself," Austria muttered as he mulled over the paperwork in front of him.

* * *

"Um, Veneziano?" Veneziano looked up from his painting to HRE.

"What is it, HRE?" he asked, glancing away from his painting. It was of the garden in the back of the house that Austria tended to.

"I was, uh, wondering if you could teach me how to paint like that," HRE said, twisting her black dress between her fingers.

Venenziano blinked, looking surprised for a moment before a grin stretched on his face.

"Sure! C'mon!" Veneziano pulled out another canvas and led HRE outside.

"Hey, there's a bunny sleeping over there! We can paint that!" Veneziano helped HRE set up the canvas, paints and they began.

The sun danced across the sky from the middle to about a few degrees lower. HRE glanced at her painting and at the bunny she was trying paint, then she looked at Veneziano's.

_Ugh...his is so much better than mine..._

"Um, can you help me with my painting?" she asked timidly.

"Sure, which part?" Venenziano asked, glancing over her shoulder.

"Um...all of it."

Venenziano held back a shudder as he looked at the bunny she was painting. She wasn't joking. He heaved a breath in and leaned closer to guide her into fixing her painting.

"OK, so you just-"

Any coherent thought shut down in HRE's brain as she felt Veneziano's hand close around hers. Without thinking, HRE pulled away from him and ran back to the house.

"...so tomorrow then?"

* * *

"Damn it."

Veneziano looked in the garbage bin, but immediately recoiled at the smell.

"What do I have to do to get full around here?! he snapped angrily, sitting on the floor cross-legged in a huff.

Just then, HRE walked in, holding her plate of meat and potatoes. She glanced over at Veneziano, then at her plate. This was her second helping.

"Frugal aristocrat; if you can afford that stupid piano, he could at least have some decent food too!" Venenziano muttered, glowering.

"Hmm? Did someone leave this for me?" Veneziano noticed the plate of food by him.

"Thanks, however left this," Veneziano said before eating the food, shuddering as the food went down his throat. He wasn't used to such...un-gourmet food, but he ate it all anyhow.

"What do you think you're doing?"

* * *

"Look I told you-!"

"I don't want to hear it, Venenziano! It's bad enough you eat so much and now you're stealing food? I have enough trouble spending money on you as it is!" Austria snapped, dragging the boy by his wrist down the hall.

"I didn't steal your food! It tastes like crap, so why would I want more? And who the hell are you to lecture me on money, Mr. Aristocrat-who-spends-more-time-with-a-stupid-pian o-than-his-own-_wife_?!" Veneziano snapped back.

A red vein twitched on the aristocrat's head as he threw Veneziano in the "punishment closet".

"You think about what you did, okay?" the brunette barked at the young boy.

"Choke on it, old man!" he retorted, returning with a middle finger.

Austria slammed the door shut and stormed away, face red with anger. HRE looked down, feeling ashamed for getting the boy in trouble.

* * *

HRE giggled as her dog splashed water on her in the river. It had been so long since she could goof off like this. Every day it seemed nothing more than an endless stream of politics, battles, problems and meetings, their faces blurring together like smeared paint.

The blonde girl then dunked her head in the river, opening her blue eyes to gaze at the fish swimming with the slight current. As she looked at the brightly colored scales, HRE vaguely considered bringing a fish into the house to Austria, just to freak him out. It would serve him right for yelling at-

"He-e-y!" the voice was distorted thanks tot he water but she could recognize it in a heartbeat. HRE's head came up the next second, her body and hair slick with water, blond locks clinging to her shoulders and back, blue eyes wide with horror.

_No. That couldn't be. It absolutely could not be-_

Venenziano came down the path, nearly tripping over the stones. HRE let out a startled squeak and hid behind her dog.

"HRE, are you here?" he called for her.

"P-please don't come any closer, I'm indecent!" HRE cried out.

Venenziano stopped at the foot of the path, looking confused.

"What? I couldn't hear you!"

"Just please bring me some towels right away!" HRE cried, hiding her body further into the water.

"'kay!"

Venenziano ran back up the path. HRE breathed a sigh of relief and waited for him to return with the towels.

_You'd think he'd have a bit more tact than that!_

"Hey, I got them for you!" Venenziano's voice rang from the path. HRE jumped slightly.

"O-okay, just leave them by-"

"Alright, let's warm you up!" Veneziano approached the river where HRE was in. HRE felt her blood run cold.

He wasn't planning on-!

Venenziano rolled up his pants and took off his shoes and waded into the water, still holding the towels.

"Don't worry, I'll have you dry in no time!"

HRE felt funny right. She was pretty sure her face was on fire and her vision was clouding and the sounds around her were becoming distorted.

SPLASH!

"HRE? Are you-?"

Venenziano stopped as he saw HRE floating like a dead fish.

"HRE!" He exclaimed, dropping the towels and running over to her.

_Please, please don't be dead like grandpa-! _

Venenziano rushed to HRE's side only to-

"Ack!"

Venenziano felt his face go bright red as he closed his eyes, narrowly seeing the naked girl. He didn't realize that she was actually naked; he thought she was wearing some sort of clothing, like Hungary.

He wrapped one of the towels are her body before carrying her out of the water and setting her on the grass. At this point, HRE began to stir and she opened her eyes. She let out a startled cry as she saw Venenziano and scooted away from him.

Both children were completely silent, faces bright red.

"I-I'll just go now and leave you be until you fry off and get on some clothes," Venenziano stuttered.

"Okay," HRE agreed.

Venenziano turned away, hearing some shuffling until HRE said, "I'm decent."

Venenziano turned to her and picked up the extra towel before following the girl back to the house.

* * *

"How long will it be until my clothes are dry?" Venenziano asked Hungary.

He hadn't even noticed how wet his clothing was in the water, he had been preoccupied with HRE and getting her out of the stream. As a result, his only clothing. He was currently sitting int he young woman's lap as she absently petted his long hair which was freed from his pony tail. To be honset, he was pretty sure Hungary was his only friend. Austria was Austria and HRE was... HRE.

"About a few hours. You know, while you wait, I could give you some of my clothes to wear. You're look so cute in them," Hungary suggested cheerfully.

"What?! But you're a lady!" Venenziano exclaimed.

"Doesn't mean I didn't have good clothing~"

Venenziano sweat-dropped slightly. This really didn't sit right with him, but what did he know?

HRE walked out of her room to go for some fresh air when she heard a pitter-patter of footsepts coming from behind her.

"Hiya HRE! I'm wearing Miss Hungary's clothes from when she was a kid!" she glanced back at the sentance, her heart nearly stopping there.

Venenziano entered her line of sight, wearing brown leather armor, pants and boots and green wrist braces.

"Yea, it turns out Hungary was pretty awesome when she was little-" Venenziano began but then HRE turned and shot back into her room, h=face bright red.

"Huh?"

_Do I look that uncool?_

* * *

(Squeak, squeak)

"Tsk. How did that rat get in here?" he muttered, scowling as he saw a grey rat skittering in a circle.

Then, an image of the rat chasing a frighted HRE entered the boy's head. Venenziano felt anger gnaw at him and his expression darkened

"I'll just have to get rise of that thing myself!" Venenziano declared and grabbed the broom, trying to crush the rodent, but missed.

"Get back here!"

(squeak squeak)

"Stop running, you!"

(squeak, squeak)

Finally, it was cornered underneath a black table cloth. Venenziano huffed, sweat dripping down his temple from the chase, but his mouth was stretched into a grin.

Venenziano grabbed the fabric and yanked up-

"Ha! I've got you, rat!" he shouted triumphantly.

- revealing black dress shoes, a pair of legs and pale blue bloomers.

"KYAAAAA!"

Venenziano recoiled, dropping the dress and HRE ran into her room, face bright red. Then he thwacked the rat on it's head, killing it. He felt heat from embarrassment and shame spread over his face.

"Why can't I do anything right around here?"

* * *

"Things are getting turbulent!"

"I'm lashing out at you!"

"_Things are getting turbulent_!"

"_I'm lashing out at you_!"

Venenziano watched as Austria tried to calm down the men who had just barged into the house.

"Those people...they just want an excuse to barge in and give Mr. Austria trouble," Hungary said sadly, holding the young boy's hand tightly.

Venenziano said nothing, but he knew it was true. Things were getting turbulent and people were lashing out at Austria for every little thing. He wasn't concerned for the older nation, he could handle himself to an extent. The one he was more concerned about was HRE. The atmosphere was making her depressed. Her eyes were becoming dull, her complexion was becoming paler, her body scrawnier and she almost never spoke.

_Just like Grandpa Rome._

* * *

"No way."

Venenziano stared. When he had woken up, the house seemed a lot quieter than usual. Soon, he realized that he, Hungary and Austria were the only ones in the house. He and Hungary stood behind Austria who was seated at his desk.

"Hey old man, where is everybody?" Venenziano asked.

"Venenziano, go do your chores."

"Hey, you didn't answer my-"

"Hurry up!" the aristocrat barked, and Venenziano noticed the new edge on his voice. Not willing to press his luck any further, the boy relented and stormed out, but as he left, he heard-

"Mr. Austria, what has happened? Where has anyone gone?"

"Nothing has happened. It seems I have been abandoned."

Venenziano frowned. What did he mean? As Venenziano began to draw water up, a hand closed on his shoulder. He turned around to face HRE.

"HRE!" he exclaimed, happy to see the blond.

He grabbed her shoulder. "Do you know what's going on? Everyone's left, and-" He was cut off as HRE suddenly grasped both his hands in hers.

"HRE?"

She looked at him with a fire in her eyes that he had never seen before, much less imagined.

"Venenziano, will you please become part of the Holy Roman Empire with me?" HRE asked.

_!_

"Think of it! With our power combined, we could rule as a super-powered empire for Millennium to come! Completely unstoppable! And you and I would be able to rule together!" HRE's eyes shone as she spoke, an excited smile on her face.

"... _no_."

Venenziano pulled his hands out of HRE's grasp and looked down, his eyes shadowed.

Confusion, then anger crossed HRE's face face.

"Why? Why won't you come with me? Don't tell me you want to be stuck as an underling forever!" she cried.

"Of course not!" Venenziano snapped back.

"Then why?!"

"To protect you!"

HRE recoiled in surprise."'Protect-?"

Tears were welling up in Veneziano's eyes.

"It's- it's not worth it. My grandpa got really hurt because he was too big to manage all of his power and that made it easy for him to get killed! I don't want that to happen to you! I can't let it happen to you! There's no way I could bear it; I'm not strong enough for that," he said, tears spilling down his cheeks now.

Venenziano gripped her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Don't you get what I'm saying? You're fine the way you are, and you don't need to change. I like you like this," Venenziano said pleadingly, face serious.

HRE stared at him, feeling tears well in her eyes. She'd give anything to say he's right, but-

But-!

HRE tore herself away, turned around and ran in the opposite direction, tears streaming down her face.

_I must get stronger. I must survive!_

* * *

"Lady Mina, we are nearly ready to go."

"Very well."

The carts were loaded, the horses fed and the men ready to depart. Mina looked at the painting in her hands. She had gotten very good at painting, nearly as well as Venenziano The painting was of Venenziano when he was taking a nap.

"Hm?" HRE glanced up, to see a guard looked over her painting.

"Why'd you paint a servant?" he asked.

Mina didn't reply but stuffed into her bag carefully. The guard shrugged and went to the cart. HRE swallowed back the lump in her throat, but couldn't stop trembling slightly in "anticipation".

_This... this is it. From here on out, I will be entering a never-ending war._

"HRE! Wait!"

Veneziano's vice rang out. HRE whirled around to the Italian boy, who was a mere few yards away from her. He looked very winded, sweat pouring down his face and his pony-tail slightly disheveled.

"What are you doing here?"

"I can't stop you, so I decided to say good-bye," Venenziano said softly, a tight smile on his face.

"Venenziano..." HRE said softly.

"Oh hey!" Venenziano suddenly pulled off his coat and shoes and walked right up to her, gesturing to the bag she held. She let him hold it as he opened it up and folded the clothing and shoes in with her belongings.

"In case you ever need shoes or something to keep you warm," he replied, then closed the pack and fastened the strings before settling it back on her shoulder and pulling her into a tight hug.

"Stay safe. Please?"

HRE felt her face heat up. This could be the only time she could say this.

_Here goes._

She broke away and looked Venenziano in the eye, blue into hazel.

"Venenziano, there's something I need to tell you."

Venenziano looked at her softly.

_"I...I've loved you, ever since the 900s..."_

With that, HRE filled the gap and kissed Venenziano on the lips. The boy's eyes widened in surprise before they closed as well. They stayed like that, not moving for what seemed like an eternity before they moved away. Venenziano stared at the girl, shock in his eyes, red on his cheeks. Both could faintly hear the guards saying "aw..." collectively.

"You...you mean that?" he said softly, pushing a strand of blond hair behind her ear in wonder.

HRE looked at him, face serious.

"Yes Venenziano. I would not lie about something like this."

Venenziano blinked, then a beautiful smile spread across his face.

"That's happy!"

And he pecked HRE on the lips. HRE turned away, face red.

_He kissed me! Venenziano kissed me!_

"Lady Mina, hurry up!" The head guard called from the carriage. The others groaned at this.

"Alright!" HRE called back to him.

She ran toward the carriage and before she boarded it, she heard Venenziano call out to her:

"No matter how many years go by, I'll love you more than anyone else in the world!"

* * *

N. Italy wondered if anyone would find this crate. It was cramped, dark and he was actually starting to get tired of smelling tomatoes all the time. Suddenly he heard someone outside.

"Weird. Why is there a box of tomatoes out here...?"

The voice was female and had a German accent laced in.

_Could it be?_

After dragging the conversation out, the female voice opened the crate. Sunlight burst into the crate, nearly blinding the Italian jumped up, immediately pleading like he always did.

"AHH! I'm sorry, you are right, I'm not a box of Tomato fairies!" As Italy's eyes adjusted to the light, he took in the appearance of the lady who got him out.

The lady had piercing sky blue eyes, short messy blonde hair and a long green military jacket over a black tank-top and pants. For a moment, his eyes widened as he took this in.

_HRE!_

"Hey, are the descendant of Ancient Rome? I was told I could find him around here." The lady asked. N. Italy stopped, trying to keep his face normal.

_She... she doesn't remember me..._

"Y-Yes! I'm Italy! A cute, cheerful guy who likes pasta, napping and flirting!" he exclaimed, winking.

The lady's next reply was a rifle butt to the Italian's face. N. Italy twitched from the pain, but he didn't feel upset at all.

_Well, I did say I would love her no matter what; I guess we'll have to start all over..._

* * *

I found a headcannon that went like this:

"Nyo! Italy wouldn't hesitate getting into trouble or fights. Nyo! Holy Rome always came to her aid."

The picture is what gave me inspiration for this story and you have no idea how much I wish the Italy in that picture was a guy because Nyo! Italy looks way too much like a guy and Nyo! HRE was freaking adorable! She's what I imagined she to look like in my story.

Please review honestly!


End file.
